Within the context of the refurbishment of hot-gas components, it may be necessary to provide defects, such as wide gaps which cannot be filled by means of the conventional narrow-gap brazing process, with a filling which can be subjected to mechanical stresses.
During narrow-gap brazing, a mixture of high-temperature filler metal base material is applied to the defect as a deposit in order to allow the high-temperature filler metal to soak into the gap during the brazing cycle utilizing the capillary effect.
The process cannot be applied to wide gaps owing to the excessively low capillary effect, since the gap is not filled or is filled only insufficiently.
An alternative method for applying filler metal is to fill the gap mechanically with the mixture of filler metal base material. In the case of relatively large gap depths and gap widths, however, this results in separation of filler metal and base material or at least in non-uniform distribution of filler metal and base material.